


Strings of fate?

by Mintie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintie/pseuds/Mintie
Summary: The string of fate.ORHow Protagonists meet there soul mates (red string au).





	Strings of fate?

The string of fate is an odd metaphor.

Naegi had thought it might have been that his string would be knotted onto Kyouko kirigiri, alas that maroon thread was connected to Yasuhiro Taekos silver spiked finger. Who'd have thought? Two years of a loving relationship thrown a way by one strange morning when a pair of shoulders bumped.

He'd been lonely, once theat relationship ceased. But he managed to find solitude in the girl whom (apparently) had been pining over him for years. Sayaka Maizono, well it was a eventful summer, yet a good one. It never did feel right though. So unright that the first day back at school he found himself in the same rocky place as Leon Kuwatas face dropped simultaneously with the blue haired pop star.

Two break up caused by that thread.

It was strange, that he never had managed to find his. There our people without strings, meant to be alone. But he could never except that. Either way he had refused to fall again, he felt the best way was to wait until love same to him in the form of a red line leading to his significant other.

That came a lot sooner than he expected.

It was a Monday, the smell of rain from the stormy weather outside.  
The library was well lit, old books let off a lot of dust, so he couldn't help but sneeze.

"Are you alright Naegi kun" Chihiro asked, looking back as he rifled through the technical support books. Being just a little too short to reach one he was reaching for.

"im fine, thank you." he smiled, walking over to fetch the book.

However, he had not expected for the shelf to be holding a lot of other, heavy computer psyclopedias behind it.

"a-ahgh!"

As he felt his legs twist, he spumbled to the ground, one of the books landing open above his face.

"huh?! Naegi kun?!"

He lifted his head up, rubbing his mouse brown, fluffy hair.

Something felt different, he felt a strange dizziness, butterflies. It was then, as he lowered his hand, it had a red not around the index, leading to a blonde boy with a pear of white specs his two fingers were recently holding up. Well, until he notices too, dropping the brush which he had been eating.

Togami Byakuya?

\---

Hinata Hajime got his red string when he first start at Hope's peaks reserve course.

He had no idea to whom it led, but one thing he did know was it led to somewhere on the main Hope's Peak campus. He'd sit there, trying to spot whom it could be. He found himself forgetting what he was supposed to be doing, he often lost track.

It took him three months to meet the person at the other end, and how he did was... Unexpected.

He'd lost Chiaki, they had started hanging out at the arcade, at first he'd wondered why she wasn't the one at the end of the string, considering how warming her presence was.

"Hello? Have you seen a small girl, ye high, violet hair."

"what, is she your girlfriend?" the woman at the change booth smiled, checking the cctv.

"ah, no, we're just friend-"

She let out a gasp, looking at the monitor. It made Hajime concerned for a moment, until he realised what actually shocked the woman was the emptying coin machine pouring an array of silver coins out like a waterfall.

Even though this obviously surprised the crowds. Hajime was almost certainly the most shook. Not at the stream of silver. But the lucky, snowy white haired figure stood in front. Red connected to his pale finger.

"well, it seems I've got luck on my side today after all."

(He said, moments before a roof panel falls on his head, and he falls right onto a particular Boi.)

\---

Shuichi Saihara knew who his soul mate was from the start. Kokichi Ouma, the liar.

He had never met him, the only reason he knew whom he was came from his mother. A new mom's community centre where she met a purple head woman. And her 10 month old son bound with rose string to her own.

They hadn't stayed in touch for whatever reason, all Saihara had was a name. He'd done a search online once and what he saw wasn't particularly pretty.

Tenko has always told him he shouldn't stress about it, that what happens will happen, fate and all that. But she didn't have that looming mystery if the thread, for all she knew she didn't even have a love to her name in true, brutal honesty (she had almost lost hope at this point, her days of chasing her headed fantasy crush were close to done, Saihara is happy now she's actually found her string with Amami, even if she is still unsure about the avocado green haired stud muffin.)

Alas, he figured that it wouldn't matter if he met Kokichi Ouma at all at this point, he'd not met him yet and he had doubts he ever would get to see him in the flesh.

Until one particular summers day mud July, when he has been planning on meeting with his detective uncle after he'd gotten out of school, a crowd of fearful, pissed off business-men had arise, gathering outside of his uncles tall office building.

"Oh goodness!"

"he isn't going to jump is he?"

Saihara, in the moment felt his feet move on there own, he bolted up the stairs, across halls. He was amazed at how fast he managed to make it, and how lucky he was that person was still there.

...  
As he busted open the jammed door and sprinted on his legs onto the windy roof, gasping as he tried to catch his breath, he realised.

"huh?!"

The figure turned, eyes without a blink.

His purple, messed up hair was unmistakable. Maybe that's why Shuichi had started running. Why now? Why like this?

"... Saihara chan?"

 


End file.
